


The Girl From Nowhere

by angel_scoggins



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Corpse Desecration, Creampie, Cruelty, Dismemberment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eye Gouging, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Forced Fisting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hardcore, Held Down, Killing, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Murder, Murder Kink, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Revenge, Rough Sex, Ultra Hardcore, Vaginal Fisting, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Somewhere in a time and place all but forgotten except by the three vampires who lived it, a girl runs away from an unwanted life into the clutches of Bishop, Aidan and Marcus. Her father has committed the crime of failing to pay the debt he owes to The Dutch. And now his daughter will be forced to pay the price for his misdeeds.  Dark story, includes torture, murder and display of a headless corpse. Not recommended for the faint of heart.





	The Girl From Nowhere

The sound of the party my father had thrown in honor of my impending nuptials grew fainter in the distance as I walked deeper into the woods circling the town where I lived. It was no secret in the family that, with five girls already born, my father had had his heart set on finally having a boy when my mother had become pregnant with me. With all hope gone now that our mother was dead, he had taken upon himself to marry us all off and finally have us out of the house. My other sisters had been sent by ship to America to find themselves husbands among our father’s business associates. Only one had survived the journey to the new world.

Imagining the future that awaited me in just a matter of days, I found myself wishing I had shared most of my sister’s fates.

I came across the large, flat rock I often visited when I needed time to myself. A shaft of moonlight cut through the trees and illuminated the cold grey surface. It was just wide enough for me to lay down on and allowed my legs to hang over the sides. Swiftly, I took off my dress and squirmed out of my undergarments, glancing around to make sure I had not been followed. I flung my garments upon the fallen leaves, eager to lay back upon the rock and spread my legs, my fingers swiftly going to work on the slick between my legs.

I closed my eyes, letting my hands stroke my breasts, rubbing my nipples until they hardened beneath my fingertips. I imagined I was being touched by the tall, blond haired stranger who had come to my house a couple of days ago. He and a couple of other men had come to argue business with my father. I had perched outside the study door, listening to their voices rise in fury before they had stormed out of the house. But not before the blond man had turned give me an appraising look as if I was a glass of water and he was a very thirsty man in the desert.

I let my hand wander down to between my legs, imagining that the stranger was laying on top of me, kissing my neck and working his way down to lick my warm pussy. I wondered how his hair would feel between my fingers. I imagined holding his head still and riding his face as he worked me with his tongue. I came quickly. my back arched and a stream of fluid dripping out of me and soaking the rock beneath my bottom.

“Not much of a show there, pet.”

I sat up, a scream leaving my lips as I nervously glanced around in the dark, trying to pinpoint the source of the voice.

“Who are you,” I demanded, trying to make myself sound a lot more confident than I felt. I glanced down at my dress where it lay in the leaves, my arms still trying to cover myself. I had no desire to show my breasts and private parts to the stranger, but I also didn’t want to continue to sit here naked either.

A figure came into the light a few feet away from my place on the rock. I was relieved to see that it was the blond haired man I had been thinking of. He looked so beautiful standing there in the moonlight. Like some prince arriving to rescue his princess in one of the storybooks my mother had use to read to me as a child. I began to wish that he had come to take me away from my impending wedding to the local baker, an ugly, horrible brute who was rumored to have no greater love in life than drink and whores.

“Bishop.” The man’s voice was deep and soothing to my ears. I found myself laying back upon the rock, no longer upset over my nakedness. My legs spread open, welcoming him to lay in between.

“We can’t. My father…” I let my words trail off. I couldn’t seem to remember why losing my virginity to a man who wasn’t my husband was a bad idea.

A couple of other men suddenly stepped into the light, flanking me on either side. One was a dark haired gentleman with a hard, cruel expression on his handsome face. The other man was thin and wiry with a head of red hair and a grin that matched his companion’s as they eyed me on the rock the way a wolf would eye a sheep.

I came out of my stupor, painfully aware of what was about to happen and eager to make my escape. “Please, leave me be,” I begged. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Bishop took my face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. “Of course not, Love. In the morning, you’ll be dead. We will use your every hole all throughout the night. We will torture you in ways even soldiers do not know. And when we are tired of your screams and begs for mercy, I will behead you myself and place it on a pike in front of the town. Your ravaged body will be next to it. A reminder to your father just what happens when he doesn’t pay his debts.”

His hands came down to pinch my rosy pink nipples, hard. I had never felt such a pain before and let out a squeal. Bishop rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of my head and forcing me back down upon the rock. “Virgins. So tedious and unoriginal,” he said.

The other two men were busy pulling their cocks out of their britches. I had never seen a naked man before, and I suddenly found myself not wanting to look.

Bishop laughed. “Don’t be shy now, little one. Not when we have already seen you bring yourself to completion. Given time, I’m sure you would have made a fine whore. But at least you will get to be one for us tonight.”

One of the men, the dark haired one, took me by the head and brought my mouth to his cock, forcing his way past my lips and going balls deep down my throat. I gagged, tears coming to my eyes.

A pain ripped through my body and I let out a scream as they dark haired man pulled his cock from my mouth. Bishop had me by the ankles, holding them far apart as he worked his cock deeper into my virgin sheath. He was huge, his member making me feel like I was being torn apart at the seems. I tried to get up but his companions held me down at the wrists, the red haired one now forcing his cock down my throat even more roughly than the first one had.

“Can we,” the man with his member savaging my mouth pleaded. “I just need a taste, Bishop. Just a bite.”

“I know what you consider a little, Marcus,” Bishop replied, quickening his thrusts into my sore cunt. “We need her awake and alive.”

As I lay there in the dark, my pussy being pounded and my mouth being used to pleasure two men, my death unavoidable now except by some miracle , a change came over me. My pussy became wetter with every thrust until I heard Bishop’s grunts growing louder, marveling at how eager and welcoming my cunt had become. My mouth became slick with saliva, my gagging stopped as the back of my throat began to take cock as wantonly as a prized whore. I felt as if I was living for the first time. No longer an unwanted, unloved creature fit for nothing more than to be the brood mare for a house of children and servant to a stupid brute. I was a goddess that a group of men had come to worship with their cocks and mouths and hands. Being loved this way by them was not not a curse, but a blessing.

Bishop arched his back, his eyes closed and a soft moan leaving his lips as he thrusted deeply into me twice more, then stilled. I reached a high, deep orgasm as his cum filled me up, squirming a little under the hands that held me down as I got use to the feeling of being full. He pulled out, a stream of cum leaking from my pussy as he did so. He moved to replace the dark haired man at my side, who then had suddenly replaced him between my legs.

I uttered a cry, struggling to sit up, but Bishop distracted me by pulling my wrist up to his lips and sinking his teeth into my tender skin. He sucked on me as I screamed, the white hot pain the worst thing I had ever felt in my life. It was followed by another pain, this one even more horrible, as the red haired man dug his fangs into me, tearing and seeking to mutilate me unlike Bishop’s one firm bite.

As Bishop gently suckled the wound he had made, the dark haired stranger started to roughly fuck me, leaning over to sink his fangs into my nipple and drinking my blood as an infant might suck his mother’s milk. They all delighted in my screams, finding new places to tear me open when they were not getting enough of a reaction. One would fuck me mouth while biting my belly or onto my pussy lips or clit, while another would be fucking my cunt and then my ass, snarling at whichever man wanted to go next.  
As the night wore on they became more animals than men. They lifted me up from the rock and began to toss me around like a rag doll, biting me with abandon and even each other. Just when I believed they had debased me as much as I could be, I found myself forced between the dark haired man and Bishop, both of their cocks forcing their way into my cum dripping cunt at once. When they were finished, they let me fall to the ground, the sensation of my cuts and bite wounds being scraped by twigs and pebbles making me scream again.

Bishop and his partner leaned against a tree, laughing and joking with one another. I glanced at a path through the trees. If I was quick, I might be able to escape.  
A rustling of leaves caught my attention a moment before the red haired man jumped through the air and landed beside me. He was covered in blood and dirt, looking for all the world like a demon from the deepest pit of hell. He smiled. I tried to turn away from him but he gripped me tightly by the throat.

“I know a thing or two about whores,” he told me. “They say they love cock. But truth be told they are so stretched out by all they take that nothing that a man has will ever please them. They need more. So much more.”

His hands came down to rest between my legs. At first I thought he was going to finger me, but then I felt him trying to work five fingers in, then his thumb. I arched my back, the feeling of being ripped open again taking my breath away. I couldn’t even scream as he worked his way deeper into my cunt. But when he got to his knuckles I did let out a scream. I could feel a resistance there that I imagine must be similar to what a woman feels when giving birth.

“Good girl. Not much further to go now,” he said in my ear, licking my neck.

I felt him bite into my throat as the barrier inside of me was passed and his whole fist went in. I felt full, agonizingly full. But there was something else there, too, a kind of ecstasy that made me want to cry and eagerly ride his hand. In a second, Bishop and the other man had returned to see what was what was happening. They took turns plunging a fist inside of me, pleasuring themselves by the sounds of my mingled moans and screams.

When the morning came, the townsfolk awakened to the site of a bloody, headless corpse hanging by one leg from a tree next to the house where I had once lived. A mangled head, eyes plucked from the sockets, had been plunged on a sharpened limb sticking up next to the tree. My father, upon seeing my dead body, was mainly filled with embarrassment and the fear of what this would mean for his reputation in the town. Years later, he would invite my widowed sister back home to live with him and to take care of him in his old age. But she would come to meet a similar fate. Only this time her legs and arms were torn off of her body and flung into a nearby field. And no one ever did manage to find her head.


End file.
